Original Sin
by Daemonchan
Summary: Duo finds himself running away from his problems and finds help in from an unexpected friend. Duo in pleather!!


# Original Sin

(by Taylor Dane from The Shadow)

Songfic by Daemonchan

**WARNING** This story explores the dark side of my favorite pilot. Lots of angst and adult situations. There's a pairing too, but I'll let you find out. Also, I've edited the lyrics to fit with the story, mostly just trimming out repeats.

[_italics_] indicates lyrics

~*~*~*~

Duo reveled in the darkness of the street, avoiding the pale light of the streetlamps that attempted to drive the blackness away. The concrete beneath his leather boots was wet with late evening rain and garbage that collected in the gutters. To say that this was a bad part of town would be a gross understatement. Any self-respecting criminal would never be caught dead walking here.

Which is exactly why Duo loved it.

He had always felt attracted to the darkest sides of the cities he had seen since his coming to Earth. The colonies were just too small to become so…depraved. On Earth, people had found the space to truly practice the fine art of Commandment breaking, burying themselves in the filth of a thousand years of human misery.

The youth stopped before a painted door, the bolts rusted and cracked. He knocked on the hollow steel, three short raps followed by one hard knock. The panel swung open, admitting him into an even darker foyer, where he removed his long leather coat. Underneath, his outfit was hard pushed to be described as revealing. His shirt was the same deep violet as his eyes, diaphanous material clinging to his every muscle. His tight leather pants were laced up the sides, exposing a generous amount of his thighs. 

Duo smiled in the darkness as the jacket was taken from his hand. Another door at the end of the foyer opened smoothly onto a scene of carnal delight, bodies surging together in a mass of sexual energy. He entered, leaving his outside self behind.

_[I've been looking for an original sin_

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin_

_And since I've done all the old ones 'til they've all been done in_

_Now I'm just looking and I'm gone with the wind_

_Endlessly searching for an original sin]_

The music began with a slow piano, a dusky voice leading Duo into the throng. Eyes studied his every move, following the long line of his braid to the curves of his ass. He stopped in the exact center of the room, swaying gently to the music. The piano gave way to a hard beat, and guitar riffs filled the room.

He was hazily aware of the lyrics as he danced hard, washing away every worry that had consumed him. 

_[And you can dance forever_

_You've got a fire in your feet_

_But will it ever be enough?_

_No, it'll never be enough]_

Even as he danced harder, Duo knew he could never truly escape his life outside the darkness. He could ignore the fact that he was a Gundam pilot, one of five boys chosen to protect the known world, but the truth would be there to confront him when the sun came up. 

But here…here he was just another face, another body to be desired by the hungry eyes of those who preyed on those who came seeking this kind of escape.Here he could drop all pretenses and become one of those predators. He could give into the darkness he kept at bay with his bright smiles and endless wit.

_[And you can fly and never land_

_And never need to sleep_

_But will it ever be enough?_

_No, it'll never be enough]_

He held no illusions about why he snuck out to these kinds of bars night after night. The other pilots might buy his excuses the next day, but they never really understood why he found such places so cathartic.

Mostly, it was to play…to take one of these boys and break his heart as Duo's had been broken so many times in his youth. A revenge of sorts. He ached for the pleasure of having another's emotions in the palm of his hands, to have some measure of control in his own chaotic life that hung in the balance every time he climbed into the cockpit of his Gundam.

He craved the exhaustion that followed his nights here, the utter giving of himself to the darkness.

_[It's not enough to make the nightmares go away_

_It's not enough to make the tears run dry]_

The words of the song struck a chord within Duo. No, what he did here was create an illusion for himself. The nightmares still came…the tears still fell when he thought no one was around.

He could dance as fast he wanted, but he still had to face himself in the morning.

_[And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today_

_It's a city of shadows, it's a city of lies_

_It's a city of secrets, it's a city of cries]_

Here in the darkness he could forget the faces of the men he'd killed; the boys who had died for someone else's evil plans. A smirk twisted Duo's mouth.

He was familiar with the evil of the world, mostly from his childhood on L2. There he had become one with the darkness, and lived there so long, it had become a part of his soul. Returning every so often never let him forget…the lecherous hands on his body, the soldiers who had destroyed his life, what he had done to survive in the aftermath…

_[It'll all be over now_

_All I wanted was a piece of the night_

_I never got an equal share_

_When the stars are out of sight_

_And the moon is down_

_The natives are so restless tonight]_

Bodies pressed against him, teasing him to dance with them. Duo was tempted to give in, but held himself apart, dancing to his own beat. This was his moment…a shining soul in the darkness. The denizens of the club were drawn to him like moths, basking in his heat, in the hopes that he would turn his attention on them.

He would choose his own partner…he would seek out the heart he would break…

_[All I needed was a spot in the light_

_It never had to get so dark_

_But when the stars are out of sight_

_And the moon is down_

_The natives are so restless tonight]_

Duo scanned the crowd, delighting himself by catching the lustful gazes of half the youths on the floor. He gave them disapproving smiles and kept up his search. There was a flash of white and he suddenly found himself staring into the smoldering brown eyes of a masked youth, white poets shirt open to his navel and tucked into the top of a painted on pair of pleather pants.

The boy stared into Duo's deep violet eyes, smooth black hair falling gently about his olive skinned face. Without a word he began to dance, his body melding with the lithe American. Duo said nothing, a cruel smile crossing his beautiful lips.

**~**So it begins~ he thought, his hands going around the other's neck and drawing him close. __

_[I've been looking for the ultimate crime_

_Infinite victims, infinitesimal time_

_And not so, so very guilty for no reason or rhyme_

_Now I'm just looking and I'm killing some time_

_Endlessly searching for the ultimate crime]_

Duo could feel himself losing to his inner demons, passion driving him to continue to tease his partner with the curves of his body. In order to survive on L2, the young American had become the master of breaking hearts, leading on his marks until they gave into his every whim. His body was his weapon, and he used it without mercy.

His dark partner responded with equal passion, a predatory smile crossing his olive features. "Maxwell. Why do you torture yourself so?"

Duo was taken aback by the deep voice, stopping for a heartbeat as the music washed over him. "Wufei?"

_[You can lose yourself in pleasure_

_Until your body's going numb_

_But will it ever be enough?_

_No, it will never be enough]_

"I dance to forget. I live for the pleasure that comes at the end of the night. It lets me know I'm alive."

His partner smirked. "Does it help?" He leaned forward to kiss the American lightly on the lips. Duo moaned at the shock that passed through his body at the gesture. "To submerge yourself in the darkness you fight against?"

The Chinese youth spun Duo around until he was pressed against the muscular chest. Duo could feel the barely contained erection straining against the pleather and felt himself respond in kind.

_[It's not enough to make the nightmares go away_

_It's not enough to make the tears run dry_

_And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today_

_It's a city of shadows, it's a city of cries]_

"Wufei…"

He was silenced by another kiss. Wufei reached up and removed his mask, throwing it aside. "I know why you run away, Maxwell. I know why you are drawn to the darkness…"

Duo tried to pull away but was held by the other's iron embrace. Wufei brushed the stray chestnut strands from his cheeks. "I followed you here, two nights ago. I watched you. I watched you dance. I watched you seduce that boy and leave him crying…"

Anger colored the American's pale cheeks. "What the hell would you know, Chang?" He put as much venom into his voice as he could, trying to draw the other boy into a fight.

Wufei merely smiled, his hands trailing down Duo's chest. "I know what it's like to feel numb inside. To hope that you can find something in pleasure and hope you can hurt back just as much as you hurt inside." His hands reached down to cup Duo's ass, grinding his hips against the American's. "Sound familiar?"

_[I've been looking for an original sin_

_One with a twist and a bit of a spin_

_And since I've done all of the old ones 'til they've all been done in_

_Now I'm just looking and I'm gone with the wind_

_Endlessly searching for an original sin]_

Duo didn't answer. Wufei's words were painfully true, and Duo knew that the other boy spoke from experience. He knew exactly what Duo sought every time he returned to this club and danced until he could barely stand.

He pressed his lips to Wufei's, hungrily seeking the other's moist tongue. Wufei returned the passion and began to dance again, hands guiding Duo's hips in time with his own. They broke the embrace and lost themselves in the music, bodies so close it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

_[I'm applying for a license to thrill_

_Going out on the edge, moving in for the kill_

_And there'll be hell to pay someday_

_Put it all on the bill_

_'Cause we'll always be paying, and paying until_

_We're beyond expiration_

_With a license to the thrill]_

Here in this world on the edge of humanity, Duo could let go of the morality that held him in check, the beliefs that he was responsible for the lives of the people of Earth and the colonies. 

Wufei smiled at his American partner. "Your sins have been paid in full. Maybe now you can live in the light."

Duo laughed and gave Wufei his famous smile. "Probably. But who would want to?"

_[I've been looking for an original sin…]_

_ _

~*Owari*~


End file.
